Missing Daughter
by M.Kat.903
Summary: Used to be titled Missing Neice Captain Katherine Sparrow aka:Kat Her ship has been taken from her by one of her rival enemies Captain Jacob Hawk. Now she has to get her father to help her save her crew, ship, and eventually herself before it’s...HIATUS!


Disclaimer:I own nothing

Missing Daughter

Chapter One: The Meeting

Captain Katherine Sparrow aka: Kat was a fair pirate. She put fear in many, but she also had a heart of gold. She was well respected, though she was not well known. And all that met her never forgot her. She was a young pirate, only 17 years of age. Many under estimated her because of her age. And thought because she was beautiful she had no knowledge. But she was the exact opposite. She stood about 5 foot 4 inches tall, with raven black hair that glistened in the sun. She had a tan body thanks to many long days in the Caribbean sun. And her eyes were bluer than the ocean itself. She was better with a sword than any man. And could hit her target every time she shot a pistol. She was also blessed with very fast reflexes. She was branded with the pirate sign at the age of 8. And just happens to be the niece of none other than Jack Sparrow. Her ship has been taken from her by one of her rival enemies Captain Jacob Hawk. Now she has to get herfather(whothinks she's dead)to help her save her crew, ship, and eventually herself before it's too late.

Kats POV:

So here I am drifting out in the middle of the ocean with my hands tied behind my back and my ankles tied under the seat in this ridiculously small row boat. I can't believe hawk took over **my** ship! God who knows when I'm going to get out of this thing I mean I've been in here for a day and a half now! God I'm so thirsty, and all this water around but I can't drink it! Oh it a ship thank the heavens above!

Sure enough there it was the _Black Pearl _sailing towards her. It was only about 200 lengths off, now all they had to do was see her before they had already past her up.

Aboard the Black Pearl:

"Aye, Cap'n me see a boat floatin out there," sounded Gibbs.

"Aye Gibbs is'r anyone 'board it?" asks Jack.

"There looks to be a young woman board it."

"Bring 'er 'board!"

Jacks POV:

What could a boat be floatin round here? 'nd what could a 'irl be doin in there?

Katherine was brought aboard ship with the help of Gibbs and several other crew members. And there she saw her old childhood friend Ana Maria. They were both sailing to America from Britain, when there ship got attack by pirates. They were the only survivors and the pirates decided to take them in as part of there crew. They were part of that crew for about 8 years, that's where they got their brandings, until they were captured in a raid. They spent two nights in jail before escaping. They stowed away on separate ships and their paths never cross again until now. Ana Maria was the first of the 2 to recognize the other.

"Aye, that be you Kat?" asked Ana Maria.

"Thank the Lord I landed on this ship!" exclaimed Kat.

The two girls embraced each other in a friendly hug. Everyone had gone back to work to let the 2 girls talk. They were talking so much they didn't realize that one of the not so trusting crew members came up and put a sword up against Kat's back.

"Watch out 'here I wouldn't want ye to get hurt by doin something foolish," said Kat casually as if not even realizing this man was twice her weight and height.

"Lenny back off! She's ok don't be doin' somethin ye 'll regret." said Ana Maria her voice rising with each word she said.

Jack who had been watching the interaction between the two found it odd how they knew each other and he didn't even know the young girl's name. He found something familiar about her, but couldn't put a name with a face. He could tell that by the way she was dressed that she was a pirate. She wore an over-sized white shirt and dark navy trousers that cut off right below her knee. But you couldn't see any of her legs because she had on boots the went up to where her trousers stopped. She wore a bandanna just like Jack, but hers was blue matching her eyes. And there on her finger was the bluest ruby he had ever seen. Now he new where she had come from. She had to be the captain of the _Blue Ruby_. Jack was so busy thinking about where she was from he didn't see one of his crew members put a sword against her back. When he did it was too late.

Kat swung her right foot backwards colliding with the man's head and taking his sword. And in one swift motion she had one of his arms twisted around his back and his own sword to his throat. When he tried to get free she only put the blade against his throat harder.

"Ye do best not ta be movin 'round so much boy. Now ye can bet that the next time you do that ye won't live to tell the tale," said Kat with a snarl.

And with that she threw him down on the ship a long with his sword.


End file.
